grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metathurge
|} Ability List ACOLYTE '' ''DISCIPLE '' ''MASTER Metathurges wield secret arcanic spells taught by creatures of the Abyss.Unlike other animastics, Metathurges derive their skills from blessings of Abyssal creatures. History Metathurgy joined the power pact approximately 850 years ago. After the Deathcult received a third animastic, Exorcism, the Coven of Blood felt they power pact was imbalanced and sought to resolve an equal status. Malmarax did not extend His offering to them as He had to Exorcists, rather, He opened a gaping chasm in the earth which revealed the raw source of the cult's power; The Abyss. They requested for Malmarax to allow them access to the cursed realm with the intention to harness it for their Hive. Their request was granted. Over centuries, knowledge procured from Abyssal creatures was developed into additional abilities for the Bloodcult's animastics, and eventually, an entirely new animastic. Despite meddling with the Abyss, Metathurgy is considered one of the safest animastics available to the Coven of Blood. This is because, while Malmarax opened its doorway, He also contains to protect His children. Metathurges are studious, curious, and mischievous. Like other members of their Coven, were not seen in high-ranking oppositions until the appearance of Grem and Godhand Tyrael, Shrine Enchanters, and Runemaker Gillian. Metathurges are responsible for the discovery of Glyphs and Mark Arcana. They also helped other Covens discover safe, practical runes to add to their animastic abilities. Although the Bloodcult is considered a dangerous practice, Metathurges are often respected because their efforts in Abyssal knowledge, overseen by the Lord, contributed to the advancement of the Hive. Their study of the Abyss brought their Hive Glyphs, rune spells, defense fortification, arcanic creatures, power management, and even increased the thread cap of users' power pools. Archanimasts and Prominent Figures Helga Tyrael Gil Warden Creation, Roleplay, and References Metathurgists have several forms; Ethereal Form and Alter Form. You do not need a reference for Ethereal Form, but you do need to submit one for your Alter Form. Please use the guide below to create and submit your reference. Metathurgists can turn inanimate objects into companions. You will need to submit a reference for each PERMANENT companion, but you do not need to submit references for random Marionettes. Please use the guide below to create and submit your reference. You may Roleplay your creatures yourself, or you may assign them to another member to play for you. Please keep in mind these creature's intelligence levels will vary depending on type and they are not intelligent enough to have fully formed motivations outside of their master's command. Earning Your Power Metathurgy is taught by Metathurgists or by the Abyss. Metathurgists will learn how to listen to the Abyss and understand its secrets. Even after centuries, very little is known about the Abyss, or who is speaking through it, but his is not needed to learn from it. Practicing Acolytes or Disciples often spend their time at Three Rock, looming over the Abyssal Gateway. Combat Mechanics A Metathurge's strength lies in their endurance and versatility. They are equipped with transformations and creatable companions to fight for them. Their niche abilities make it difficult for some classes to combat them. Playability Despite their seemingly simple ability list, Metathurge can be difficult to play. This animastic doesn't have any obvious "damage" ability. The abilities it does have are designed to be used creatively and require a bit of planning before executing. It's common for an inexperienced Metathruge to fall into using one or two abilities all the time, but a masterful user can quickly turn a battle on its side. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__